Little Queen
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Prompt - Regina does a spell that turns her into a toddler. Emma has to take care of her for the week or so that she's in that form.


**Read and Review! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Little Queen

Prompt - Regina does a spell that turns her into a toddler. Emma has to take care of her for the week or so that she's in that form.

She was down in her vault, rummaging through her mother's things. Regina was looking for a certain spell book to help Emma progress in her magic. The Storybrooke sheriff was getting better and now she was looking for the journal where Cora kept her most advanced spells.

She smiled when she found the old leather journal and slowly looked through the yellowed pages. Some of the ink was fading making it hard to read. No matter, she would make do.

She sat on one of the trunks and while she waited for Emma, she looked through the spells, mentally marking which ones she could teach her first. She settled on shape shifting. It had taken her weeks to learn that one herself and she was curious to just how fast Emma would be able to master it.

It wasn't long till she heard the blonde's boots on the stone steps.

She demonstrated what she wanted her to do. She read the spell in her mind and purple magic swirled around her until a beautiful black wolf with dark brown eyes was sitting in her place.

"Oh wow!" The sheriff exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the new spell she would learn. She knelt down, reaching out to pet her.

Regina, however was the wrong person to approach while shape shifting. She would absolutely not be petted. She growled, showing sharp white fangs and Emma quickly moved back.

"Who are you, Cujo? Knock it off."

She swore the damn wolf rolled her eyes before purple smoke surrounded her once more and Regina was once again standing in her place.

"Don't ever pet a wolf Miss Swan," Regina smirked at the flustered woman.

"Could we just get started?"

"Fine," the brunette said, handing Emma the spell book. "Imagine the shape you want to take on. Detail is everything and when you're confident you have a clear image in your head recite the spell. Focus on something simple first. This magic is strong and I can't have you shape shifting into half a beast. Try changing the color of your hair first."

"Aw, that's no fun," Emma's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Not only could you die from a poorly detailed image Miss Swan, but you could be stuck as whatever shape you turn yourself into!"

"Ok, fine," she grumbled, closing her eyes and imagining herself as a brunette. When she was sure she pictured every detail she opened her eyes and unknowingly read the wrong spell. Instead of reciting the spell for shape shifting, she mentally read the innocence spell next to it.

"Emma!" Regina's surprised cry had her tearing her eyes from the journal and she could only watch open mouthed as bright orbs of light circled Regina. "What did you do!"

Emma couldn't even answer for the lights were circling her mentor so fast she couldn't even see her anymore. Fear froze her to her spot. It wasn't until the lights started to slow and disappear did Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

At least she hadn't killed her.

Brown eyes looked up at her and Emma knew she was screwed. How the hell was she supposed to fix this?

Standing there, surrounded by clothes that were much too big for her, was a small child. Just by the eyes alone and the fresh looking scarred lip did Emma knew it was Regina. She turned her into a toddler and as the little girl took in her surroundings her dark eyes suddenly began to fill with tears.

Oh god she was gonna cry!

"Regina?" Emma started, her voice shaking from the magic she had just performed. She had no idea where to even begin how to fix this. Was is it just a temporary thing or was it permanent?

That's when the tears started falling and Emma rushed to the little girl. Before she could even think about picking her up Regina flinched and Emma knelt before her instead. She could see the fear in the girl's eyes and she didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was.

"Where's daddy!"

"He's not here, but you could trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't ask for Cora.

Regina was trembling, standing there in tears. She was terrified.

"Hey, hey it's ok," she said softly, her voice cracking and her eyes watering with threatening tears of her own. She held them in. She needed to keep herself together if she planned on fixing this mess.

"My name is Emma. Could you tell me how old you are Regina?"

"Three," Regina sniffled and if Emma wasn't internally having a mini panic attack she would have thought the little queen couldn't be any cuter.

"Three..." Emma echoed. She was so little. How was she going to explain what happened to a three year old?

"I want to go home. I want daddy!" she cried and Emma reached out, drying her tears and caressing her cheek.

"Don't cry. I'm going to get you home. You just need to trust me. You think you could do that?"

Regina looked at her, looking so scared and small but eventually she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered and Emma picked up the toddler, holding her close. She needed to find her parents and together they could brainstorm on how to fix this.

She picked up the journal and carried the three year old out of the vault.

* * *

Regina had been terrified to get into the bug and more so when she saw the moving cars on the street. Emma didn't want to force her to get in the car and besides she didn't even have a booster seat. She headed to the loft, sending a quick text to her parents to meet her there.

Regina needed clothes. All she wore was the shirt Regina had been wearing before she was turned into a child. It now fitted her like a dress.

She'd have to pick up some clothes for her later. She didn't even have shoes. So Emma pulled out a blanket she kept in the car for stake outs and wrapped it around the shivering toddler.

She carried her all the way to the apartment building, Regina's eyes quietly taking in her surroundings.

"I know it's strange," she said. "And I know you're scared, but I promise you Regina, I will fix this."

* * *

"Emma what's the emergency?" Snow's voice sounded through the loft the moment she walked in. Her mother grew speechless the moment she saw the little girl in Emma's arms.

"Where did you find her?" David asked, approaching his daughter and looking at the young girl.

"And what happened to her clothes?" Snow asked worriedly as she approached her as well but stopped in her tracks the moment the child shrunk back. She was more afraid of Snow than David and Emma frowned at the niggling suspicion as to why. Cora couldn't have possibly been the most nurturing mother.

"Whose baby is this?" Snow asked, concern clouding her eyes. Regina's behavior towards Snow didn't go unnoticed.

"No, it's not what you think. It was an accident," she explained, her voice cracking once again like it did in the vault when Regina was crying. "Regina was teaching me a new spell and I must have done it wrong."

"Emma, what happened? Where's Regina?" David asked.

"Where's her mother?" Snow asked and those words were enough to make the three year old cry out in fear and bury her face into Emma's shoulder.

"Don't tell mama! Please! Don't tell mama I was bad!"

"Hey, Regina it's ok," Emma soothed her, trying to get the girl to look at her.

"No..." Snow whispered in shock.

"Emma," David said, his gaze shifting from the crying toddler and then to his daughter. "Is that... Regina?"

"It was an accident," Emma whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with what she had done and the crying child in her arms. "I turned her into a kid and I have no idea how to reverse it. Oh god, what am I going to tell Henry!"

If she couldn't fix this, he would never forgive her. She would be the one that had taken his mother from him. He had already lost one parent and now because of her he had lost another.

"Here, let us take her and you go out and talk to Henry and get Regina some clothes and then when you're back we could come up with a plan to change her back," David said, taking Regina into his arms.

She stopped crying the moment David took her. She seemed to be more comfortable in the presence of a fatherly figure.

"Ok," she nodded and then looked at Regina. "I'll be back. David and Snow will look after you, ok?"

Regina sniffled but the tears had stop and she looked at Emma, nodding her head in acceptance. No one missed the uneasy fearful glance she shot at Snow before burying her face into David's shoulder.

"I won't be long," she said. "Call me if anything."

* * *

Henry was upset and she couldn't blame the kid. He lost his mother. She assured him that she'll do everything in her power to turn her back.

It was only an hour later did they arrive back at the loft with a couple of bags of clothes for Regina. She was asleep on the bed, still wearing the oversized shirt and cuddled under the blanket Emma had wrapped her in.

"Hey, how was she?" she asked, watching as Henry took a few steps towards his now three year old mother. He was speechless, his eyes wide in shock as he took in what he was seeing.

"She's quiet for a three year old. She wouldn't leave David's side. I think I remind her of Cora," Snow answered softly, not wanting to wake the girl sleeping in her bed.

Emma had seen plenty of children in the system with the same withdrawn and frightened behavior Regina was currently showing. Everything about the kid screamed abuse. Even the cut on her lip was fresh, barely even healed into the scar it would become.

* * *

They didn't trust Gold. In fact they didn't even want him to know what had happened, so they went to Blue instead. Emma showed her the spell she used and the fairy assured them that the innocence spell would only last 7 more days.

It'd wear off and Regina would be back to her old self, yelling at Emma for what she had done.

When they got home, they found Henry playing with Regina. He had offered to stay with her while the three of them went to see Blue.

The game candy land was set up on the coffee table and Regina seemed to be having fun.

For the first time Regina was smiling and Emma's heart broke at how long it took to get one out of her.

Regina didn't have a childhood. She lived in fear her whole life. Cora made sure of that. So Emma made a promise to herself that she would do everything she can these next seven days to make Regina happy. To make her smile and be the child she never got to be.

* * *

Day 1

Emma didn't know what to do with her. She wanted to give Regina the chance to be a child, to run, to play, and to never be afraid.

Problem was, she didn't know how to entertain a child as young as three.

And then Henry gave her an idea.

Regina had never been to a park. She had never even played with children her age. Cora made sure of that because young ladies did not "play".

Family picnics weren't her thing. Snow had turned what Emma thought would be a quick hour in the park, into a whole family event.

She didn't protest. For Regina, she would let Snow do as she wished and to be honest she was kind of looking forward to it. Like Regina, she never got to experience this type of thing.

Regina was shy at first when she saw the playground and the kids running around, but then she decided to take a closer look. As David set up the grill and Snow and Henry set up the picnic table, Emma paused from where she was laying a blanket on the grass.

Regina had wandered off and was now standing at the edge of the playground, watching the children play.

Emma approached her, kneeling beside the young child.

"Go on, it'll be fun," she encouraged her softly but Regina only shook her head.

"Mama won't like it."

"Your mother isn't here and she won't know,"

"But I'll get dirty," she pouted, although Emma could see the longing in her brown eyes. She wanted to go, but Cora's grip on her was far too strong even when she wasn't around.

"I could go with you."

Regina stepped back and with one last look at the playground she turned and went back to their family.

* * *

Day 2

The next day Emma decided to take Regina to the stables. She was so quiet, so shy, and Emma thought maybe being around the horses would make her more comfortable.

She strapped Regina into her new booster seat. Henry was the one that persuaded Regina to get in the car the day before when they were leaving for the park. He was patient with her and so loving despite his grief. Emma was in awe that Regina trusted him even when she didn't know him.

After she strapped the toddler in, Emma stepped back, unable to stop the affectionate laugh from leaving her lips. Regina looked so damn cute in her pink booster seat, wearing her jeans, boots, purple sweater, and white beanie. Maybe she shouldn't have let Snow picked it out.

Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Why you laughing Emma?" she asked as Emma took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. She'd set it as her screensaver later.

Regina's eyes lit up the moment the stables came into view. Emma smiled at her enthusiasm, glancing at her from the rearview mirror as she parked.

"You have horses here!" she exclaimed, her face pressed up on the glass and Emma had never seen her so happy. The childish glee on her face was enough for Emma to know she did the right thing in bringing her here.

* * *

Day 3

By the third day Regina was finally coming out of her shell. Seeing the horses and being in a familiar setting really helped. She wasn't as quiet as before and she even let herself have fun without fearing her mother.

Regina opened herself up more to Emma when before she had favorited Henry and David. However, she still seemed to be weary of Snow. So Emma decided to let Regina spend the day with her.

She cried the moment she saw Emma leaving the loft. Snow picked her up, keeping her from running after the other woman.

"Emma! Don't leave me!" she cried, her small body wracking with devastating sobs.

"It's ok honey. She'll be back," Snow comforted her, wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek.

Regina shrunk back into herself. Snow took her to the park, but she didn't want to play. She didn't want to be with Snow. She wanted Emma.

Snow was getting worried and unshed tears shinned in her eyes as they walked hand in hand to the diner. She hadn't said one word since Emma left.

She ordered a burger even if she wasn't that hungry and for Regina she ordered chicken nuggets and mac n cheese, her favorite since Emma introduced her to it her first night here.

"Take a couple bites sweetie, please," Snow urged, trying to get her to at least eat something.

She didn't budge. Regina just stared at her food. Snow gave up, her head in her hands. Regina didn't trust her which meant she wasn't going to open herself up to her. Snow's heart broke as she turned her head to look at the little queen sitting beside her.

At three years old, Regina was already so emotionally traumatized thanks to her abusive mother.

She should have known.

* * *

Day 4

So yesterday was a fail. Emma showed up at the loft to find a pouting and closed off three year old and a teary and frustrated Snow.

So today they decided to go back to the stables where Regina was the most comfortable to be herself. Only this time Emma had Snow come with them. She just wanted Regina to learn how to trust and to know that not all mothers were bad.

"Emma! I wanna ride the horses!" Regina exclaimed, tugging on Emma's hand as they walked into the stables. She knew Regina would ask her, because the last time they were here, she couldn't ride the horses. She was too little to go on her own and Emma didn't even know how to ride.

She knelt down in front of Regina, leveling herself to her height.

"I can't ride and you can't go by yourself."

"But Emma..." Her shoulders slumped and Emma hated seeing the disappointment in the little one's face. "But do you know who can ride?"

Regina shook her head, frowning in confusion. Emma turned her so that she was looking at Snow who was currently up ahead of them and stroking the muzzle of a chestnut mare.

"Snow is very good rider. Why don't you go ask her?"

Regina just simply stared at Snow and Emma could see her emotionally shutting down.

"Hey, hey Regina look at me," she said, turning her and tilting her chin so Regina would meet her eyes.

"You could trust her. You know you could. You know she won't hurt you, and you know that you are loved. No one in our family would ever hurt you the way your mother did. Do you understand?"

"I... I think so," her voice was so small and shaky and Emma held in her tears. She pulled the three year old into her arms and when she let go, she nudged her towards Snow.

"Go on," she encouraged her.

Snow of course had seen the exchange, but when Regina slowly made her way towards her, Snow turned back to the horse. She pretended to be oblivious to the heartwarming moment otherwise Regina might change her mind and go back to Emma.

"Snow?"

She looked down at the toddler. Regina looked nervous, biting her lip and unable to look at her. So she knelt down to her level and slowly reached out to caress Regina's cheek, gently tilting her chin so she would look at her.

"What is it honey?" she asked, noticing for the first time that Regina didn't flinch away from her.

"Can I ride the horses with you?"

A tear streamed down her cheek and she smiled when Regina reached out and wiped it away.

"Oh Regina, of course you can."

* * *

Day 5

Regina's eyes widened as Emma placed her plate in front of her. Everyone seemed to like this "pizza" and they were all gathered around the table that evening. They talked and laughed and Regina never knew family dinners could be like this.

Dinner at home was always so cold and quiet. She wasn't allowed to talk unless spoken to.

She briefly wondered if she was allowed to speak. Would she get in trouble? No, Emma was different. These people who called themselves her family were different and Emma proved that to her yesterday at the stables. She had fun riding with Snow and now the fear she felt for her was gone.

"You ok kid?" Emma asked as she took a bite of her pizza. Emma was seated next to her with Henry on Regina's other side. Snow sat across from her with David sitting between his wife and daughter.

"This is weird," she said, picking it up carefully like everyone else. It was absurd to her that they didn't use a fork and used their hands instead.

"I know but it's delicious. Try it, you'll love it," Emma said and then took a bite of her own slice. She let out an exaggerated moan, rolling her eyes at how good it tasted. Regina giggled at Emma's silliness.

She took a bite and Emma was right. It was so good. She never had anything like this and it was far better than the fancy dishes her mother requested for dinner.

When dinner was over she wanted to watch a movie. Henry had introduced the TV to her and it amazed her. She didn't understand how it worked but she loved it.

Emma put on the Lion King, claiming it was one of her favorites as a child. Regina crawled into her lap and it wasn't long until her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep in Emma's arms.

She had never felt so safe or loved as she did in that moment and going home was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Day 6

It was only two days till the spell would finally wear off. Something had been bothering Emma all day. Regina never did go on the playground or even play with the other kids.

So she took her back to the park.

Regina stood there at the edge, watching the other children play. She was scared and Emma could see it, but she wanted Regina to experience the joys of childhood. To play and to run. To be a kid.

She stood next to the toddler, holding her hand as they watched the other kids play.

"I don't want to Emma," she said quietly, her voice trembling and not understanding why Emma had brought her back here.

The blonde smiled softly at the nervous kid and knelt down to her level.

"What are you afraid of?"

Regina searched her gaze, afraid to tell her the truth. Her mother made her swallow every emotion. Punished her for even showing a hint of fear or even shedding a tear.

She didn't know how to express herself.

Anger surged inside Emma. Not at Regina, but at Cora. Her mother emotionally abused her. She taught her daughter to shut her emotions away. If she didn't she was weak.

After the past few days, Regina showed remarkable improvements and Emma couldn't understand how a child as sweet and loving could end up with a mother like Cora. She bred her daughter into the Evil Queen with the help of Rumplestiltskin, King Leopold, and as much as it hurt to admit, Snow.

The kid never had a chance.

She was practically led into the path of darkness and wasn't strong enough to fight it's hold, at least not until Henry. It only took a dark curse and 28 years later for Regina to fight and take her life back. To see she mattered. To know she still had family.

"Listen kid, I know it's hard. I know you think it's wrong to cry or even be afraid."

"Mama says it's weakness," she admitted, her lower lip trembling and without warning a single tear streamed down Emma's cheek. This sweet _sweet_ girl didn't deserve the cruel and dark life she was destined for. She deserved so much more. She deserved to be loved, to be cared for, and to know she wasn't alone.

Regina reached out, wiping away the tear.

"Oh kid, it's never weakness. It's strength."

Regina looked confused and though she was smart for a three year old, Emma didn't expect her to fully understand the importance of love and emotion and what it could do in the most darkest moments of one's life.

Regina took a deep breath and turned her head, looking at the kids.

"What are you afraid of Regina?" Emma asked her again, holding both of her hands in her own.

She looked at Emma again and she looked so small in this moment.

"What if they don't like me?"

"There's only one way to find out," she encouraged, standing up and leading the three year old to the playground.

* * *

Day 7

The final day came and went and night fell upon Storybrooke. Emma was full of mixed feelings. As much as she missed the adult version of Regina, she didn't want to let the little one go. She fell in love with the sweet girl nestled in her arms as they read. They were in her bed at the loft with Henry already asleep in his own bed across the room. David and Snow were downstairs and were asleep as well.

It was late, too late for a three year old but Emma wanted to make this moment last just a little bit longer.

Once they've finished what seemed to be their fifth book, Emma set the book on the nightstand and finally turned off the light. Regina could barely keep her eyes open and so she finally decided to give in and go to sleep. Regina was cuddled on top of her, her head resting on her chest.

All she could hear was Emma's heartbeat and the sound of Henry's soft snores.

"I love you Emma," she whispered, her words barely coherent as sleep started to claim her.

Emma held her tighter, letting the tears fall silently in the dark. She was going to miss her. She's learned so much about the fiery woman who raised her son.

Despite her past and the darkness that gripped her heart, Regina found a way to love again. Despite her mother and the cruel way Cora had treated her, she found a way to break that cycle. She loved Henry and became a mother Cora could never ever be for her own daughter.

* * *

When morning came Emma was suddenly awakened by the weight on her chest. Strong arms suddenly tightened around her and she felt a certain brunette bury her face into her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and in the former toddlers place was a full grown Regina. She was hugging her and Emma could feel her body racking with sobs. She briefly wondered if Regina remembered anything as she took the woman's face in her hands.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was soft and gentle as she coaxed Regina to look at her.

Brown watery eyes met her gaze and somehow Emma saw that small child staring back at her.

"You remember," she stated. It wasn't a question because the way Regina looked at her confirmed everything.

"I do," she whispered. "And thank you Emma, for letting me be me."

 **The End.**


End file.
